There exist implantable monitoring devices that record and monitor electrical activity of the heart, which typically use at least two sensing channels originating from at least three sensing electrodes. While a multi-channel signal provides redundant capability for detecting heart beats, it is a challenge to select the most appropriate channel on a dynamic basis because the quality is expected to vary for the individual channels. The design must be suitable for incorporation in an implantable device.